Irregularity
by PinkHotPot
Summary: I am Skull, Mammon, the dual Arcobaleno, the despised child of the Sawada Household, the irregularity, a Sky, the un-harmonious and broken sky. (I'm bad at making a summary, sorry.)
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I was weak from birth, this I knew it.

When I was 3 years old, the children at kindergarten all despised me.

Because I was a shy, a clumsy and a sick little boy.

So they started abusing me.

It wasn't fun and I didn't like it, I retaliated but they just needed to hit harder.

When I went back home, my father would say why I didn't stop getting hurt and I was becoming a bother. Mother would be so annoyed with me that in the end, she would just throw the first-aid kit on me and tell me to do it myself, cooking was the same.

Every day, boring and painful.

Wake up, go to kindergarten, be abused, come back home, heal me, cook and sleep.

In the end, father and mother would leave the house for a year before coming back, when at home, they threw at me disdainful glance and stayed for some day before going back.

They just gave up on me and I was happy like that, I was at peace at least.

I could learn all I want and do whatever I want.

From stealing and hacking, learning everything I wanted from the net and books available, I discovered a whole new side of the world.

This is what I call fun.

When I was 5, some kids nearly killed me by throwing me into a lake from a bridge, when I swam back to the shore I discovered that my body was covered in flames. Sometimes, they were shifting colors erratically, going from an indigo, to purple and purple to orange. I liked the feeling of having them.

The feeling of being safe.

After some time of well-paid effort, I finally discovered what those things were.

They are called dying will flames.

Because who in their sane minds thinks that having purple fire coming from everywhere on you is normal?

Well, not me.

Anyway, I couldn't discover any more information on them apart from them, being separated into seven categories and their basic use.

I have sky, cloud and mist it seems. I can harmonize, propagate and construct.

Wow, such amaze.

I practiced sometimes every day and now I can basically get the hang of it.

Some measly illusions, small body boost, and mind calmer.

Pathetic but better than nothing.

7 years old.

Today, mother and father came back with a kind old man, his name is Timoteo.

Father told me to shut up and do everything that was told.

We ate, talked like everything was normal. I acted like a good boy.

When everything was finished, I was sent to my room by being dragged along the collar.

It hurts.

She threw me in the almost empty quarter and locked the door.

What a brute woman.

As I was cursing her, I could hear a conversation between father and the old man, they were speaking in Italian and that was definitively suspicious.

What is clam?

Father, why are you talking about clam having babies?

CEDEF?

Who is Primo?

Ah, sky flames?

I don't understand.

Father, why are you telling Timoteo that I am retarded?

I can learn very quickly and I am already speaking and understanding Japanese, Italian and English.

Father, why are you telling him that I am very bad and useless?

Even when you're absent with mother for almost a year, I was always very well behaved.

I bought my own food, my own clothes, survived on my own. I stole money, but that was for my own good and they belonged to criminals, so it's okay.

So why are you telling him I should be given to the Estraeno famiglia? What is this family?

As Chiharu was quietly listening to them speaking, he could definitively conclude that they were finishing by the chairs being pushed.

'They are coming'

His mind was slowly whispering to him

'Run, or else they will do something to you'

'They are getting closer.'

'Go away, you must get as far as possible'

The soft warnings got more intense inside his head, clearly trying to alert him of the danger.

'They are trying to open the door'

'RUN'

His mental trigger snapped and he dashed toward the window.

He slightly enhanced his body with cloud flame and jumped through it by breaking the glass.

He activated altogether the flames, his forehead flickering weakly with an orange wisp, his fingers coated with indigo and purple conflagration and his eyes, shining with the color of a blazing sunset.

'RUN'

His mind screamed and he clearly listened to it.

Chiharu escaped through the street in the dead of the night, being chased by men in suits.

'Left'

'Right, right.'

'Left, sprint a little bit more.'

'Right, jump through the fence.'

He arrived in the field of an airport, clearly confused.

'Run behind the plane on the left end and go inside one of the slips on the right side'

He listened to this feeling and did it.

He was now in the compartment where they stored luggage in an airplane.

But he didn't care, he escaped and was safe for the moment, which was all that mattered now.

Before he fell asleep, he could hear the flight attendant, up, announcing to the passengers where they were going.

"Dear passengers, our next stop will be Italy, Venice!"

End of the prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

As Chiharu woke up, with a groggy vision, he could feel the airplane going down.

His mental alerts were right now, getting louder and louder.

'Something is coming'

'Find the nearest exit'

'Through the slip'

"Attention all passenger, it seems we will be going into a zone of turbulence."

'How do planes even go into turbulence zones when landing?'

But before he could even think more, his surrounding shook and he immediately realized that the plane was falling.

'Through the slip on your left'

'JUMP'

He listened to his ringing mind and jumped.

What greeted him was a beautiful sunrise but also a forest that will slam right into him.

"Oh god…"

Chiharu panicked, he was going to die, even with the flames, falling from that height will kill him directly.

'Mist.'

'Mist? Can I form something that is real enough…Yes! Think hard, what can make you safely land on the ground?!'

A small figure could be seen, in the sky, frowning really hard like a philosophical statue.

"Uhhhh…"

'Can I just literally float?'

'Like those angel on top?'

'Hmm, a ring?'

'Ah, maybe a halo can work…'

Chiharu closed his eyes, made all of his mist flames come out which engulfed him. The blazing, purple sparks all centering on top of his head.

Re-opening his view, he felt his body become weightless as if floating.

'Did it succeed?'

The boy saw that on top of his head, was a very unstable ring, flickering and glitching at every moment.

"Oh, merda."

'The nearest town border seems good.'

Immediately, he guided himself, while going downward, to the border of the town of Venice.

-THUMP-

Landing heavily, while panting on the ground, he saw the colorful houses and intricate building a little bit further from where he was.

"Ah, that was tiring…"

Chiharu slumped on the ground, tired and exhausted as it was his first time doing that.

Staring at the blue sky, he thought.

'What am I going to do now?'

'I know nobody and have nowhere to go.'

'…But I do know that Italy is where the mafia resides.'

'If I want to survive, the mafia is probably the best choice.'

'So using my flames is actually okay.'

'Get a house, get food, get a computer and I can immediately start being…a broker, I think.'

'Yeah, it's the only thing I'm good at.'

'But first and for all.'

"I need money."

And that's how Viper, the infamous broker, was born.

End of chapter 1

Small authors note:

Wow, it seems I confused the hell out of the readers who stumbled upon this...I'm very sorry. Hahaha, if you have any whatsoever question, I will answer you through the reviews, but some I won't or it will ruin the story. Also, this is actually my first time writing as I have no experience at all, so there are a lot of mistakes, I would appreciate some advice if you can.

Thanks! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و (シ_ _)シ


	3. Chapter 2

Author note: Heya, I'm sorry for every reader who waited. I really like this story, that's why I only want to show it when I think it's readable to you all(I don't want to show bullcrap to you all...). I also don't really know If you people like how I write(I fear some of you would say, bad structure, bad grammar or stuff like those) That's why I kinda re-read it and try to proof-read it like 150 times before posting. Ok, I'm sorry for taking your time on reading this message, go on!

* * *

-4 years later-

Viper got up from his seat and went toward the kitchen. Grabbing a few boxes of strawberry milk, he walked toward the balcony of his house and slumped on the railing, watching the sunset, slowly shifting colors as time passes. Today was an exhausting one. A suspicious man with an Iron hat came, inviting him to a totally suspicious meeting at a very suspicious time.

Basically, everything was suspicious he thought while drinking with a bunch of straws in his mouth.

One thing that was particularly weird, was that he was asked to create the illusion of another person along with him, which had different features compared to him to take a seat when the meeting will start, which was weird.

But he received a hefty sum of money from talking with him and that was enough.

"Muh, now that I finished, I can finally have some fun…"

Viper took off his hooded cape and carefully folded it, revealing a young boy with wild purple and indigo colored hair made into a ponytail. A silver piercing to his lips, attached to it was a chain linked to his left ear with a ring-shaped piercing. He took off an indigo triangle shaped patch on one of his cheeks, revealing a purple teardrop tattoo underneath. Sharp, golden and amber colored eyes that were quickly being covered by a thin mist became a vibrant indigo taint with shades of lilac.

"Ha! Now I feel way better. I heard that sometimes, being covered by something for too long will cause the body to rot…I wonder if it's true."

'Of course not, you dumbass.'

'You would need to be dead to start decaying…'

'Why are you even thinking like that?'

Slapping himself out of his thought, he walked back home and changed into a set of comfortable clothes. Sweatpants, a hoodie and sneakers, the usual for him, even if he lived in Italy for almost 4 years, habits tended to take a long time before going away.

"My name is now, Vull. That's all…"

Mumbling to himself, he walked down the street, being basked in the dim but gradually increasing light of a coming sunrise. Jumping on a roof, the nine-year-old boy sauntered a little bit everywhere until he neared toward a gargantuan, dome-shaped like, building.

"Geh, finally I'm here…"

'I always wonder why this place is so far away…'

'It's because it hates you, it's distancing itself from a weird little boy.'

'Wow, thanks for the compliment.'

'You're welcome.'

He rolled his eyes. It seemed that always talking to himself was not very healthy for the long run. At first, it was okay and all, the voice was always formal and polite but it seemed that after some time, it started becoming more familiar and rude, but he knew that this was just a sign of trust from it. As it was always here to guide him when he was in need.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the loud shouts coming from a white-haired man waving at him exaggeratedly.

"Little Vull! You arrived!"

The man's voice seemed to brighten up the punkish youth as he let out a small grin in response.

"Yes, Uncle Kawahira! I'm sorry for being late, I had some problem to take care of."

"It's okay, I also had some business to finish so we're the same!"

The irony that Vull would realize when he remembered this memory.

"So little boy, what kind of stunt will you show today?"

The man asked, resulting into a full-blown description about pressing schedule, complicated techniques and a lot more by the youth in front of him.

After 10 minutes, the little boy suddenly clasped his mouth shut. He looked at him with guilty eyes.

"I'm so sorry, uncle Kawahira! I talked too much this time again."

The white-haired man chuckled.

"It's totally okay, this only shows how passionate you are about this profession. Now let's go, your show starts in only 30 minutes!"

He yelped and immediately sprinted toward the back-entrance to be prepared.

Uncle Kawahira, as the little one called him, gave a big sigh and looked at his disappearing figure sadly.

"I am so sorry, Sawada Chiharu, you must burden even more than the other as I choose you to bear the two roles instead of one…But this is for the greater sake of our world."

He whispered in an almost imperceptible voice.

He turned his back toward the dome structure.

"I truly am sorry…"


End file.
